Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics
by FairlightMuse
Summary: The Weasley twins make a huge blunder that has a strange effect on people who are exposed to their newest product. Prologue and first chapter to a series of one-shots. SSGW,LMRS,,SBHG,RLNT more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to My Newest Endeavor. Following is a set of one shot stories that are no doubt inexcusably bad. The result of a pseudo-challenge, and a mind shattering defeat at a round of Rock, Scissors, Paper, I present my Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics. Each one shot is supposed to be about how two people handle an awkward situation. With only minor differences, I am using the same scenario for each couple, not because I want to be dull, but because I thought it was a great personal challenge to create a story that was interesting, and hopefully funny/sexy/sweet...without having to rely on different locations or third character interference.  
That being said a brief outline is in order so that you know what to expect.

The basic sketch is that a person who has encountered a malfunctioning Weasley twin prank, goes to sleep and dreams a fantasy scenario. Only every dream is the same. The dreamer wakes up naked, in a bed, in a room with no windows or doors. They have no memory of how or why they are there, and to make matters more uncomfortable...they aren't alone. There is a random partner into he bed with them, and there is only one blanket between the two of them.

A few of my challenge rules are;

No clothes. No wands. They can't use magic in the room. The second person has been Apparated into dream, so both characters are physically stuck there. If they fight, the room gets steadily colder. I have to do at least three pairings that I have never tried, and at least one that I don't like. Just to be fair.

Also, each skit is basically independent of the others, so the same person is likely to pop up more than once. For example, since I ship mostly RL/HG, they will obviously get paired off at some point...but I might pair RL/LL in the next story, HG/DM in the next, HG/SS in the next and so forth. It's all for the fun, for the glory, and for the lemons, not to make any solid relationships.

Hope you enjoy

FairlightMuse

P.S. I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, or any of the other characters, books, movies. I don't make any money of this stuff, not even the parts that I make up myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Dearest Readers,

Once upon a time in a magical section of the world know as Diagon Alley, there were two brothers. Actually, there were many brothers, and some sisters as well.( I even believe that someone had a dotty old aunt, and three half cousins.) But this story, though it might concern them,( in as much as it concerns every body) is not about them. It is about two brothers, who by great coincidence, also happened to be twin brothers.

These brothers were called Fred and George, as well as a great variety of other names bestowed on them by their parents, siblings, and the parents of the children who had fallen victim to the twin's innumerable pranks. Legally though, they were named Fred and George, and Weasley was their surname.

There were a great number of Weasleys...bright ones, and dull ones, and strong athletic ones, and bossy ones, and one that collected spark plugs. But Fred and George considered themselves to be the most clever, fun, and good looking of the lot. Being so awfully clever and fun, they couldn't remain in school, because everyone knows that school is where you go to unlearn how to be clever and fun, and learn instead how to carry books just so under your arm and still be able to outrun the school bully, who always manages to find you when you are least expecting it. ( and usually he catches you, because you are busy trying to remember the charm for transfiguring cups into bats, and mentally wondering if you'll ever know enough about eel's blood to write an essay thirty inches long for your Potion's final.) Or, at least that's how it is in the schools in that part of the world.

So these brothers left school, and began their entrepreneurship in a small crooked shop. It was a joke and prank shop know as Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; which is a damn clever name if you ask me. The very sort of name that draws people in off the street. In fact, it drew in so many people that they had to cut a new door just to let them all inside. Then they had to buy a second shop.

They made all sorts of goodies; pranks and jokes, fireworks and candies, things that made you go invisible, or burp loudly while sitting in class. Business thrived.

A person could write pages and pages about Fred and Georges exploits. There would be novels dedicated to their Super-glue lollipops ( they take a licking and keep on sticking), their Collapsible Selves, and Underwater Fireworks.

Not to mention Edible soap, Detachable Sneezers, and Tongue Dye.

Stink Rings, and Portable Squeaks, ( Portable squeaks are very small, and resemble bugs. Set them down anywhere and they will squeak or creak, in perfect imitation of a rusty hinge being opened and closed. This is very annoying after ten minutes, and therefore, very popular among school children.), Jumping Jelly Rolls, and Wart Seeds...a person can dream for hours about all the lovelies they have given to the world.

However we aren't here to talk about all those products, because those products were more or less successful. Not all of their inventions were so marvelous.

About seven years after they first flew away from school to open their shop; Fred and George invented something New. Something New was always exciting, and meant that they would spend all of their free time playing with it, and making up clever names for it. This something New was a Fuzzy Fantasy Frolic. But they call it a Fantastical, for short.

A Fantastical is a very skinny pill the length of your thumb, and contains some mysterious and wonderful foam. When a person swallows this pill, they are supposed to fall asleep for four hours, and have the most delightfully realistic dream, in which they can see, hear, smell, taste, and all sorts of other fun stuff, but can't be killed. Even if the dream has monsters or pirates.

Fred had the idea that would make several different dream fantasies. Some would be for boys, and some would be for girls...and some would be for those people who weren't really sure what they were due to being hexed about the ears too many times as children. There would be adventures, and romances, and erotic fantasies.

This is the part where any squeamish readers might want to go get another tankard of butterbeer, and find a good, musty book dealing with ancient comparisons between Arithmancy and the Goblin revolt of 1101 B.C.

They even rated the stories as follows:

GFE-Good for everyone

GFF-Good for fun

AG-Almost Grown-up

GU-Grown-up

VGU-Very Grown -up.

If a person were to choose, for example, a smashing romance involving France, Highwaymen, and poet shirts...in a rating AG; then they would get the full experience of rolling grasses, billowing blouses, and a highwayman that looked just like whomever they secretly fancied. There would be lot's of kissing and declarations of love, a few swear words, a perhaps a peek at the hero's chest, and a joke about the heroines 'delicately turned ankles'.

A grown up version would be much more provocative, and a very grown up version would give the dreamer actual kiss marks to explain away the next morning...not to mention that happy smile!

It sounds perfect doesn't it?

I would bet a galleon that you want one yourself.

I bet everyone reading this is jumping form one foot to the other, and trying to remember if they have a coin or two tucked into an old sock somewhere, because they just know this is the best thing to spend it on!

Well, that just goes to show how much you really know!

Now that I have gotten you all excited at the prospect, it's time to disclose why these products are currently not on the market, even though at this very moment crates and crates of them are sitting in the attic of --Grimmauld Place.

George had the idea to test one of the pills, and we won't say which one he tested, because it would be awfully rude to ask. He was less than happy when he became locked in his ' dream ' for thirty-six hours. He was also locked in a wardrobe full of glowing pink slugs that sang the popular Muggle tune of "Row, Row, Your Boat" over and over and over without ever taking a breath, and George couldn't even scream because he had left his lips back home on his pillow.

Fred tested the next one and for twenty three hours and some odd minutes, he resided under the fingernail of a goblin farmer who decided to scratch several un-nameable locations on his person and then wash his hands in boiling hot water.

Then, six cases of the Fantasticals exploded for no good reason, and all of Diagon Alley was covered in green dust for several hours, and people went about sneezing, and complaining about the weather, just like always, only they were much greener and dustier.

Five more cartons of Fantasticals disappeared from the storeroom...and Fred and George began to get nervous, thinking about what all could happen. they hadn't tested all the pills yet; and they didn't really want one to explode in someone's stomach. It would be a very messy thing to happen on the sheets.

They tinkered and tinkered and worked with the pills, but the more they worked, the worse they got. Now there were pills that made you sleep, and pills that locked you in dungeons, and pills that locked other people in dungeons with pink slugs and miniature werewolves that ran around and tried to bite your toes.

It didn't help to leave the pills alone either..they just sat there and changed themselves as they pleased, so that one minute they were green,and the next they were magenta, and the whole time all of that magic Fred and George had used was shaking around inside and making up new stories. They were as mischievous as their makers.

Eventually though...all of the pills seemed to agree on a similar plan of action.

All of this has been the prologue to a series of stories in which several people are affected by a Fuzzy Fantasy Frolic. Yes, some of these dreams are Very Grown Up. Some were are less so, and some are just plain boring. I am sorry to say that there will be no Highwaymen, no Pirates, and no Unicorns.

However...if it makes the reader feel any better, there are also no cows, no strawberry preserves, and absolutely no piccolos.

With that said, all I can hope is that you read on, and enjoy, and please, keep your money in that old sock. Spend it wisely on something more practical; a bag of Every Flavor Beans, perhaps, or even a new wand. For after all, who wants to dream of Highwaymen, anyhow?

Sincerely,

Anonymous

---------------------------

If you liked this Prologue, you might just like actual stories;

The Battle of the Blanket. ( which is attached to this prologue)

Breaking News

The Good Die Young, the Bad Come Back

Waking Lupin

More soon to come!

All of which can be read seperately from each other! 


	2. The Battle of the Blanket

A/N This is the first scenario! Hooray! Warning, it pairs Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley, so if you don't like that ship , better wait for the next one )  
Going to try to get everyone's favorites in there, and a few just for the fun! And please note that all interjections and A/N's signed by ''Anonymous'' are part of the story, and aren't meant to being taken seriously, or to offend anyone. ------

Scenario #1 The Battle of the Blanket

Fuzzy Fantasy Frolic #1 The surprise of surprises.

Category/ Erotic Fantasy

Scenario/ Accidental bowl tread smirk...fizz blub, blub,

--

Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven children, had just survived a very large birthday party, in which she was bombarded with gifts, food, jokes, and hugs. After so many hugs,there had been at least thirty people,she felt a bit bruised, and a bit tired, and was relieved to be going home.

At the age of twen- three,she found birthday parties to be more work than pleasure, especially when you were the center of attention.

Besides, she wanted to slip into a comfy pair of pajamas, and take stock of all her lovely presents. Especially the one she had gotten for herself. She had been impatiently thinking of that discreet little box all day, and it made her want to grin.

Just as soon as she Apparated home, she dumped her gifts onto the nearest chair and bounded into her bedroom, where her pajama drawer was charmed to keep it's contents warmed to just the right temperature. It was also where she had hidden her prize, four weeks ago.

She felt incredibly naughty, as she pulled out that pink box, with it's perky green bow. With childish exuberance, she broke open the seal, and tossed the lid away.

Inside, on a little plush cushion was the one gift that was going to give Ginny Weasley had been wanting for a very long time. She just didn't know it yet.

Gingerly, she lifted the skinny green pill.

Inside of the clear capsule, green liquid bubbled cheerfully.

Carefully she sniffed it. Well, it didn't smell like poison, at least.

The truth was, Ginny had discovered this little item in the back of her brother's joke shop. They had cartons full of colorful, palm sized boxes, each with a little tag that read in a fun, squiggly script;

Fantasticals. Guaranteed Four ull hours of Merciless Good Times.

Intrigued, she had pulled one out, and read the tiny scroll attached to ribbon;

' One fantasy pills will give the patient four hours of fantasy scenario, complete with all sensations. Warning; Don't take during classes or while operating a broom as this little bugger takes you completely out of your own mind.

Thank you for choosing our Pirate Scenario., Category-Adventure, rating-Almost Grownup'

Having been a fan of the Daydreams that Fred and George had whipped up in her fifth year, Ginny had to have what she saw as a more updated and sophisticated version.

She dug hurriedly through a carton of "Category Adventure" boxes, some pink for girls, the others blue for the boys. She found Romance, but discarded it for Erotic Fantasy. There were a great number of scenario's...none that sounded interesting enough. She admired her brothers for their attention to details though. Not only were there categories, and the scenarios,but they came with different ratings as well.

At the bottom of one crate, about twenty boxes were marked;

" Category-Erotic Fantasy. Scenario-Surprise. Rating-Very Grown up."

Ginny was indeed Very Grown Up, and with a triumphant smirk, she had pocketed one at random.

She almost felt guilty about stealing it; but decided that either Fred or George no doubt owed it to her for some minor squabble in the past. Besides, they were probably going to keep them back there until Christmas...and she just couldn't wait that long.

However, now that she was holding the pill, she was a bit skeptical. Why didn't they have these out on display? Were they real...or another of their rotten pranks? She would never forget the time George had given her a set of tortoise-shell barrettes, that just happen to burst into flames in the middle of a Potions exam.

Or the shoes laces that tied themselves under the table. And to the table, and to anyone else's shoes who might be nearby and have exceptionally attractive laces of their own.

Well...where there was a Weasley Wizarding Wheeze,surely there was an antidote. Right?

After all...they had never done her any lasting harm, had they?

And before she could change her mind, Ginny swallowed the fizzing fantasy pill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some other Place and Time-

Fred Weasley sat back in the chair and rubbed three hands over his freckled face. The third hand was a side effect of having tried once more to find the problem with a foaming green fantasy pill.

He wouldn't have minded the third hand, if it had laid still...but it insisted on mimicking whatever his left hand did, and he was powerless to control it.

George poked another pill,and it fizzed angrily at him.

" I just don't understand it." he stated for the fifteenth time that night.

Fred glared at his third hand.

" I say we take the lot to Headquarters with us, and if we can't solve it over the weekend, we stash all the evidence in the attic."

" How many of these have we sold so far?"

" A few dozen. But those have probably long disappeared. What worries me, are the whereabouts of the seven crates from the storeroom. Not to mention all that powder that got loose in the explosion."

" Yeah, well...how about be go about it this way? Let's just say; " What powder?'' " George grinned.

Fred immediately perked up.

" Oh...right! What powder? What Fantasy pills even? I say, if those children got hold of something that made them grow a few extra appendages, they certainly didn't get it from us!"

" That's the spirit. Absolutely not!"

" Must be an imposter. Selling bad magic to a bunch of kiddies" Fred grinned

" Damn those seventh year Slytherin pranksters."

" Damn them indeed."

" After all, the effects seem to wear off in a few hours, what harm can come from it all?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was wrenched from a deep and uncomfortable slumber in which she had been dreaming about something important. Lying still in the dark, she tried to recall what she had been tossing and turning over, and whether it was good or bad.

It was no use. The more she thought about it,the more it faded. Until the nagging comfort it had offered drifted sadly away, no more than a smoke ring against an inky sky.

Her arm was heavy and stiff as she brought it over her head, having every intention of groping beneath her pillow for her wand, hoping that if she just summoned a glass of water, and didn't move too much, she might be able to get back to sleep. After all, it must still be very late.

However her wand was missing. As was her pillow.

In fact...the sheet was gone as well. She thought hazily that she must have wallowed it all off the bed in her sleep.

' Some nightmare ', she told herself grimly, and swung her hand over the side of the bed in hopes of being able to reach her wand, holding to the idea of returning to sleep.

" Ow!" she cried out, as her knuckles rapped sharply against the floor. A stone floor that was a good two and a half feet higher than her floor should properly have been. Turning her hand over she felt of the hard cold surface and then the edge of the mattress.

" This is not my bed!" she hissed,sitting up abruptly. The thin blanket that had been covering her slid down,and she realized she had not a stitch of clothes on. She went to wrap herself in the material, only to discver it was soldily anchored at the other edge.

She tugged it.

" Stop pulling the covers..." someone mumbled from her side.

Ginny blinked and squinted as though she could really pierce the darkness with her vision.

Hermione would no doubt have tried to rationalize the situation before acting; putting that marvelously frightening mind of hers to work immediately.

But Ginny was a Weasley, and because Weasley's have a serendipity that keeps them from harm, and makes them hardy and resilient, even to embarassment...she chose instead to tug the blanket again.

This time someone jerked it back, and hard. It slipped through her hand and she yelped as she felt cold air over her breasts. Whoever was in the bed sat up then,(or at least it sounded like they sat up), and flung back the blanket...no doubt to rise form bed and turn on a lamp.

The other someone fell backwards as their feet came solidly in place with the unfamiliar floor. There was a jumble of cursing and questioning; and Ginny might have been able to place the voice, if she hadn't been so terribly confused.

At least, she thought with a smile, whoever he was, he didn't know what was going on either.

Perhaps he had forgotten that he had company, for he began running his hand beneath the covers, searching for something. His wand, no doubt. He found instead, her leg, and snatched his hand back as though he had touched a snake.

" Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

" You mean...you don't remember?" she asked, teasingly.

" Remember what? Just who are you...and why are you in my bed?"

" Is this your bed?" she inquired, sounding a little amused.

" No...at least, I don't believe it is."

" Well, it isn't my bed either."

He was scraping across the floor now, searching for clothes perhaps.Or matches. Part of her hoped he didn't find any matches. Another part would have welcomed any fire, no matter how small.

" Where is my wand?" he demanded.

" Wherever mine is, I guess."she answered, wrapping the blanket completely about herself.

She knew that might be selfish,but it was all she had, and she had more to cover than a man. Besides, she thought childishly, he had relinquished it.

" Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked again.

" No. How do I know you're not a spy? Or worse?"

" I am worse. but I don't believe at the moment I am in any condition to harm you, whoever you may be." he sounded edgy, but not quite so angry.

The room echoed terribly distorting their voices. Still, Ginny had a little prickle of sensation as he spoke. She should be able to place him.

" You could still strangle me or something."

" And I might do that if you don't cease being tedious, and tell me what is your-"

" It's Ginny! Satisfied? I mean, does that really help our situation?"

" Ginny...Ginny? Not Ginny Weasley!?" he groaned.

She felt automatically offended.

" Yes...and what of it? Might I ask you to be so kind as to tell me your name?"

" No you may not! You may be silent while I try to solve my dilemma."

" Oh..." she uttered the word softly. " Never mind. I know who you are."

" Do you?" the man asked in an oily,inhospitable tone.

" Professor Snape. " she stated, expecting him to explode with a string of casutic insults.

Instead he seated himself awkwardly on the mattress,and groaned into his hand.

" Oh gods...how much of what did I drink last night? "

Ginny thought about that for a brief second, but her mind screamed with laughter at the idea. She must have laughed out loud, because he sneered at her;

" What is so funny, Miss Weasley? "

" I...I don't drink. "

He made a sound somewhere between a snort and an abrasive laugh. It sounded mean and dry, and Ginny wanted to giggle.

" If I were you I would seriously consider taking it up." he said, trying to sound as poisonous as possible to hide his confusion.

Ginny wasn't going to let him think she was intimidated, or embarrassed. She wondered suddenly whether or not he was as naked as she.

The thought was both titillating and disturbing. She tried to imagine what his response would be if she were to ask him outright about the status of his clothing.

The silence seemed to bring the walls closer in, and it made Snape a bit nervous. He stood, intending to explore the size of the room by touch. He was naked, though, and the room seemed to have grown chillier since he first woke.

" Give me that blanket." he demanded.

" No."

" Miss Weasley, you will give me that blanket or...or.."

" Or nothing!" she exclaimed, clutching it tighter. " I haven't any clothes on!"

" Neither have I." he stated." I want to find a light."

Oh dear...she thought, and wondered why her heart decided to do a little flip.

" Well...I'm a lady, therefore I should get to keep the blanket." she braced herself for an ensuing insult.

Surprisingly it didn't come.

" I am not going to look at you." he insisted.

" I don't trust you. "

" Well, I don't care whether or not you trust me, I want that blanket!" he raised his voice to an uncomfortable level, and she cringed as it echoed around the room.

The air seemed to lose a few degrees of temperature as well, and her arms broke out into gooseflesh.

Ginny pulled her covers tighter.

" Well, I can't see you, so go ahead and explore the room. Do whatever you like. " she realized her voice was no match for his.

" Shocking as it might be to you, Miss Weasley," he sneered. " I d-d-dont need your permission for anything."

He teeth were chattering, so he bit them down hard and tried to talk between them.

" In f-fact, you can stay in that bed until you die of exposure, I am leaving..."

He trailed off that last sentence, not knowing for sure whether or not he could leave. His legs were shaking, and the floor was as warm as an ice sheet.

Drawing up his pride as well as he could, he strode away from the bed as if he were swathed in his traditional flowing black.

Not that Ginny could see anything. She could only bite her lip when she heard him collide with the wall. He said something improper and began to follow the wall with his hands. His calloused palms made rasping noises on the stones.

All too soon he was back at the bedside.

" I'm cold." he said petulantly.

With a temper like that? She thought, but didn't speak aloud.

Other fun responses trickled into her mind, but she didn't think they would be well received. She opted for a question, and decided to flavor it with a compliment.

" Well, I know you are entirely too intelligent to get into this situation by yourself," she winced, " so...do you think it is a prank? "

" It had better not be just a prank. " he muttered. Or someone is going to die a painful death, he added mentally.

" What should we do?" she asked.

" If I knew the answer to that I would already be gone. " he sneered. Ginny shivered as a small draft ruffled her hair.

" Well, I feel a draught. Are you sure that you looked for windows?"

" No, I only walked around the room to cool off. Of course I am sure there are no windows! No windows. No doors. No cracks. No chinks. And no holes. But if you doubt me, you could always take a trip around and see for yourself."

" I wouldn't want my spot to get cold." Ginny replied tersely.

Snape noted that all of his spots were cold. He was cold, and she had the only covers. He battled with himself as to whether he should take the blanket, freeze nobly, or beg to share.

His pride was beginning to weaken as his body was wracked with shudders. He too felt the icy draught, though he couldn't guess from where it originated.

At last, his selfish side took over, and without a warning, he managed to seize the corner of the blanket and dump Ginny out of it. She gave a furious shriek,even as he smiled,wrapping the warm cloth around himself.

" Hey! You...g-give that back!" Ginny cried.

" It's my turn!"

" Your turn! It's too cold to take turns!"

" What do you suggest, Miss Weasley? I am not going to stand over there and freeze!"

" Of course not! No sense in doing the world a great favor!" she snapped.

" Three-Hundred Points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher!" he roared.

" You aren't my teacher anymore, so your petty threats don't bother me!"

" I'll makes sure your old house doesn't have a point all year!" he tried to be louder than she, but the more they yelled, the colder it seemed, and his voice cracked with the effort of speaking at all.

" I-I'm fuhfuhfuhfreeeezing my parts off...and yo-yo-you think I c-c-c-are ab-b-b-b-out hou-house p-p-p-points?" she laughed.

She was reaching thorugh the air trying to find him. Much to his chagrin, he discovered that not only did the room prevent Disapparation, it also prevented Occlumency. She caught hold of him, and began trying to win back some blanket.

She was strong, but he was stronger, and neither of them managed to do more than grow tired.

" That's quite en-n-nough!" Snape declared at last." We share it."

It was doing him absolutely no good to have sole ownership of the blanket anyway. The cold was permeating the thin fabric.

Ginny wasn't at all thrilled about that idea.

Neither was Snape.

It took them less than ten seconds to leap onto the scanty mattress though, and spread out the blanket. For a few minutes they sat as far apart as possible, each holding the blanket under their chin. The room was, if possible, even darker and colder than before. Ginny swore she couldn't even see the black anymore, it was so dark.

Ginny didn't get any warmer, but at least she wasn't any colder. She knew she should be trying to remember what she had been dreaming, in hopes it would clue her in on how they came to be together. It was no use. There was nothing but a gaping hole in her memory. She couldn't say what day it was, or what had occurred yesterday.

Apparently, he wasn't having any luck either. They sat stonily side by side, like an old married couple after a quarrel. After five more minutes, Snape moved an inch closer to her body heat.

" Don't crowd me." Ginny warned.

" I am nowhere near you. There is at least a foot of space between us."

After a few minutes, Ginny edged a bit closer to him, to escape the coldness radiated by the stone floor.

" Not so close." he gruffed.

" I wouldn't get within league of you." she retorted.

"Good."

What could have been as little as four minutes, or as many as seventy, ticked away reluctantly.

Snape took another inch. Ginny did the same.

They both glared ineffectively at the each other.

" Don't touch me." they said simultaneously.

" I'm not!"

Before a half hour had passed, they were seated shoulder to shoulder,attracted by the prospect of scanty body warmth. They still sat stick straight, with their backs against the wall, and cover clutched firmly in hand.

An inch more, and they touched at the hip as well. Ginny started to feel better. The contact made the whole room seem a bit warmer.

Snape was still shivering slightly though, and tended to lean against her, even though she grumbled occasionally.

" HELP!" Snape suddenly shouted, causing Ginny's heart to swallow itself during a massive hiccup."IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?"

" You could have warned me." Ginny panted.

" What for?" he spat.

" Do you want me to die? You would have to sit in here alone with my rotting corpse."

There was an ensuing moment of silence in which she was almost sure that he wanted to say something. And whatever that something was; it was probably not agreeable.

" Right. Well, it doesn't matter. We're going to starve anyway." Ginny sighed.

" Giving up so soon?" he smirked.

" No, actually I am being totally optimistic." she said drily.

" How so?" he leaned harder against her.

She tried not to think about the fact that they were naked and touching.

" You are going to die first. That way, I won't starve."

Severus made a noise of disbelief, but shifted uncomfortably.

" Your legs are scratchy." he grumbled.

" Stop touching them, then." she retorted.

He would, except he couldn't bear to part with any body heat.

" What makes you think I'll die first, little girl?"

" I intend to annoy you to death. Any last wishes?"

" Yes. Be quiet."

" At the risk of sounding immature...make me." Ginny knew that only the unusual situation and the relentless darkness was goading her to be so bold. She was not that brave,Severus Snape did intimidate her quite a bit.

" After all, you don't have a wand, and you-" Ginny's words were cut off rudely as he slapped a hand firmly over her mouth.

" MHHM!" she squealed, but he held tight.

" There.I win." he stated.

Ginny turned her head, trying to gain some freedom, but couldn't manage without removing her arms from the cozy tent of the blanket.

She wormed her tongue between her compressed lips and licked the palm of his hand,something she would never in her wildest dream think of doing. Or would she?

Maybe this was her wildest dream! Or at least...her weirdest nightmare.

" You didn't really think that was going to repulse me did you? " he laughed. " If you can't be quiet and keep your tongue inside...try this!"

Suddenly his hand was gone, and his lips were there instead.

Ginny popped up as though one of her brothers had put Exploding Snaps in her pants. Ignoring the cold, she brought both arms out, and began clawing frantically at him, trying to find a solid place to push against. She wasn't sure what she finally found, but she pushed him hard with the heel of her hands, and he grunted.

" How dare you!" she panted. She had moved out of his reach, and he was carefully feeling around trying to locate her.

" It's actually easy with no lights on." he taunted.

" You bloody bastard!" she cried. Guided by her voice he easily caught her again near the foot of the mattress.

" Let go of me! Professor Snape, what are you doing!?" she shrieked.

" Wait and see." he replied, dragging her to the head of the bed. " Stop kicking like that you silly girl, I'm not going to kiss you again."

He stuffed her back under the blanket, flat down on her back, and pinning her down with his legs, pulled the material completely over their headsHe tucked it in firmly. This little 'cocoon' quickly began to heat up...probably from Ginny's wrath.

He was slightly wary, because as soon as he had thrown his leg over hers, she had fallen completely still. Either she had died of embarassment, or she was waiting until his guard was down.

" Don't do anything stupid." he murmured against her ear. ''Just lie still, and stay warm.'' She swallowed hard.

After a few minutes, when her heart had settled, and she found her voice,she spoke evenly.

" You don't have to hold me down...I'll stay put."

" Certainly...just as soon as Dumbledore starts wearing dresses, and the world revolves backwards."

Ginny sighed. Maybe if she just closed her eyes, she could go back to sleep. Then what? Wake up beside him again? This is no dream, Ginevra Weasely...somehow the two of you wound up in bed together.

She fidgeted.

" Miss Weasley! " he yelped, " Just what do you think you are DOING?"

" I was trying to figure out what was against my leg...oh."

'Oh' indeed. She was sure her blush would show up even in the darkness.

Well...he didn't seem to be too upset with having to share such close quarters.

" Erm...sir?"

" What is it?" he sighed.

" You don't think we made love last night do you?"

Snape stiffened, and the hand that had un-conciously begun toying with her hair, stilled.

" Well, I don't think we came in here to discuss Ministry politics." he said after awhile.

" No...I never discuss politics without my clothes on." Ginny said, smiling.

He had begun playng with her hair again, and it felt good. She loved for people to fool with her hair.

" What will you discuss without your clothes on?" his mouth was very close to her ear.

" Escape?"

" Why the rush? This is all a bad dream you know."

She started. Was he reading her thoughts, or was it just a coincidental musing?

" You're...you're too close." she whispered.

He pressed a kiss just under her ear.

" Is that better?" he asked.

" Umm..."

He continued across her throat, sucking roughly on the skin.

" Stop.." she placed her hand against his cheek, but didn't push him away. Severus Snape was kissng her!

Why?

Probably going to do something really mean after he lowers my defenses, she thought.

Winding her fingers in his hair, and taking him by surprise, she held his head still why she kissed his mouth brutally. Then she pulled him away.

" Don't be clever." she said.

He ignored her and shifted more to the left. He was now almost completely covering her, and nothing was left to her imagination. He rocked gently, so that their bodies rubbed sensually together.

It couldn't be real...she thought.

Feels real enough. Feels good too. No! It doesn't.Oh yes it does!

It's just a dream, just a dream, Ginny...no one will ever know. What can you lose?

She brought his head back down to hers.

His kiss was absolutely filthy. It left no part of her mouth untouched...and she found her self fighting for air as she tried to match his fervor.

" I've wanted to do this for a long time..." he mumbled against her.

" Have you?" Ginny didn't sound as though she believed him. Or maybe she just wasn't listening to him. She was busy being preoccupied with his hands, which had found their way to her hips, then her thighs.

He was teasing her with baby soft touches on the sensitive skin, then kneading the muscles almost to the point of bruising her. She wondered when he had ceased to be concerned with how 'scratchy' her legs were.

" Don't squeeze so hard." she oredered.

" Don't pull my hair then."

They both continued as they pleased.

" Do you like this? " he asked, cupping her between the legs, and wondering for the thousandth time just how red those curls must be.

" No." she lied. " Do you like it when I touch you?"

" No. Stop it." he began rubbing her rhythmically, seeking out the most pleasurable nerves with his thumb. She squeezed him gently, and stroked him firmly. His breath began to sound like sobs, and hers sounded like moans of pain.

" Do you want me inside...?' he panted.

" Don't you dare...I'll scream." but she opened her legs, and wrapped one around his waist.

" I certainly hope so..." he retorted, sliding into her more-than-welcoming body. She whinnied softly, burying her face against his neck.

" I h-hate y-you..."

" I hate you too." he thrust harder, deeper into the oily warmth.

She raised her hips, and ground them against him, her muscles clasping him fiercely. He couldn't kiss her in this...being so much taller than she, so instead he raised his eyes to what he imagined to be the wall, concentrating into the darkness as he sought out her climax. His own was inevitible; but he wanted hers.

He wanted her to scream...and to scratch him, and bite him. He wanted her to hate him, and want him, as much as he hated and wanted her.

" Sev-severus..." his name fell like honey from her lips, as she bucked sharply beneath him. He drove hard right to the center of her...and she cried out; a primitive animal-like sound that had no form. It was beautiful to his ears, though,Abandoning all concentration, he thrust rapidly into her flexing walls, coming with a roar that would have deafened lions themselves.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and hugged him possessively to herself. They breathed together for several moments, before he turned his head, now able to kiss her, properly.

" How was it? " he asked, sounding strangley shy.

" Wonderful." she admitted, trying to hide a yawn. A good orgasm always made her sleepy. "But I still hate you."

" Sleep then. Perhaps it really is just a bad dream."

He found himself hoping beyond logical reason, that this was not the case. He fought to stay awake, long after she had dozed off, still nestled comfortably in his grip.But the darkness pressed in on him. The darkness, the warmth, the relaxed contentment...forcing his eyes to close.

Slowly his head lolled against hers, and they both slept deeply.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke with the most violent headache imaginable. It felt as though something hard, like a boulder, had been pressed against it all night. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, as the lights from her windows poured directly into her tender eyes.

" And I was dreaming something really wonderful!" she mumbled accusingly to the sun.

" I hope it wasn't about anyone else." an all-too-familiar voice spoke from her side.

Severus Snape was sitting againt her headboard, wearing a peculair expression. Soemthing between glee, and disbelief.

Once she had struggled stiffly to a sitting position as well, he scooted closer and snaked a lean arm across her middle. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss just above her breast.

" It wasn't a dream!" she exclaimed.

'Obviously'. She mentally slapped herself for saying something so wonderfully vain.

" Part of it was." he corrected. " See, no stone floor, no thin little mattress."

"This isn't where we were last night! This is my room!"

" And this is your culprit." he pressed something into her hand.

It was a tiny scroll with dancing letters;

Dear Customer,

We hope you enjoyed your Fuzzy Fantasy Frolic. You chose Category Erotica/Scenario-Surprise/Rating Very Grown Up.

If you enjoyed this scenario, you might also enjoy Adventure/Kidnap/Very GrownUp, and Erotica/Dungeon Scenario/Very Grown Up.

Please visit us again,

Sincerely,

WWW

Ginny looked up at Snape. She looked at him for a long time, taking in all of the features she hadn't been able to see last night. They fit beautifully with the images in her mind.

He waited patiently, his eyes sparkling.

" You know...I don't believe I hate you so much, after all." she admitted.

" Is that so?" his lips twitched.

" After all...there was no real harm done, was there?"

He couldn't take it anymore, and to her surprise, he broke out into a fit of laughter. She had never heard him laugh before, and wondered if he needed a healer.

" No harm done,indeed!" he laughed. Then he kissed her. " You haven't seen yourself today!"

Ginny felt of her face. It felt all right.

" What do you mean?" she frowned.

Snape managed to compose himself, but his eyes still glittered wickedly despite his stony countenance.

" Miss Weasley, I hate to inform you that you are orange! In fact, the only thing I have ever seen that was so orange was a Hallwoeen bash!"

A glance at her hands confirmed this. She was now as festive as a Jack-o-Lantern! With a cry of despair, she ducked under the coverlet, as he burst into another deep laugh.

" On second thought, I do hate you!" she decalred, and kicked out at his knees to shut him up. When she encountered something and furry though...

" Oh my gods! Severus!" she choked, trying to control her giggles." You...you...you've got SATYR LEGS!!" -

End Scenario #1

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Remember the pills choose their own interpretations of scenarios, and mix it up with a little mishief, and a touch of your true wishes. The reason for the completely empty room, was that Ginny chose "Suprise" as her scenario. The surprise was that there was simply nothing there at all. We will never know what might have happened if she chosen instead the next box, which was clearly labeled

" Category-Erotic Fantasy, Scenario-Mother Goose Rhymes. "

However maybe we just don't think Severus Snape would have looked very cute dressed up as Little Miss Muffet, and it serves Ginny right if she didn't get to see it either.

On to the next vicitm.

Anonymous

---------------------------------------

If you enjoyed this scenario you might enjoy;

"Breaking News"

"The Good Die Young, The Bad Come Back." 


End file.
